Regrets
by nothingtolose18
Summary: This is a story for the movie Click, starring Adam Sandler. As Michael is dying, he regrets everything that he has done. Just a little oneshot based on the scene in the movie where he 'died'.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot about how Michael must have felt at the end of the movie, as he was 'dying'. Okay, I know in the actual movie he kinda just dies while talking, but let's just pretend that he had a little time to look at them, and think, before he actually died.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Click", nor any of the characters. Just a big fan of this movie (:

* * *

**

I gazed at them all looking at me with their pain-filled eyes, and I felt guiltiness spread throughout me. What had I done? How could I have wanted anything to speed up _any _of the precious minutes God had granted me to spend with them?

There was Ben. He certainly had grown to be quite the respectable young man. Imagine, my boy, following in his old man's footsteps! Though I was happy about that, I was afraid that he would fall into the same old trap that I had. I had finally come to realize that _family _is the number one thing in life, and I didn't want Ben to screw up his life like I had.

Then there was Samantha. She was so beautiful, and such a kind, caring woman, too. I knew that someday, she would make someone a very happy man. Though I didn't like the idea of her being with any boy, let alone a _man,_ I knew I had to face facts - my sweet little baby who loved 'Dragon Tales' had grown up, and it was only me stuck in the past.

At least this was one comfort to me, anyway - I had brought two beautiful children in the world, both whom had grown up into responsible young adults. I could only hope that they would learn from _my_ mistakes, and the error of _my _ways, and make a difference in the world, or at least in the worlds of someone close to them. I had impacted no one.

I shifted my gaze to Bill. Much as it killed me, I was glad that Donna had someone to be with, to make her happy. I only wished that it had been me, instead of G-string Bill ... okay, let it go, Michael. He was there for the kids much more then _you _ever were. This thought caused tears to swell in my eyes. How could I have let things get so out of hand? And for what? Money, prestige? Well, it had come, alright, but at a very costly price.

Finally, I gazed into Donna's eyes. I loved her when I met her, I loved her when I married her, and I still loved her. I knew that that was one thing that would never change. She still looked so beautiful, even now with the gray showing through her dark hair. And I knew that even if she was with a guy that walked around in his underwear teaching little children how to swim, there was still a part of her who cared about me, too.

Then I thought about my mother and father. Dear old Ma. She had cared about me from the moment that I was born, and still did. She was always there for me. I can't believe that I would actually want to fast-forward even _one _dinner with her and Dad. Why? _Why?!_

_Dad. _I still can't believe he's gone. I can't belive what a jerk I was to him in the end! Telling him that I knew the coin trick! That broke his heart! How could I have done that to my very own father? After all he did for me, and I couldn't even look at him as he left me that last time. I couldn't even look at him as he told me he loved me. All I cared about was work. Work! WORK! Who gives a crap about work when their life is over, and all they've accomplished is breaking the hearts of the very people they held dearest?

Oh, Donna, I want to tell you about why I screwed up our lives! It - it was all a big misunderstanding. I have to tell you, Donna! I have to!

I open my mouth to tell her, and suddenly words fail me. I can't ... I can't ...

There's Morty, oh God! He really _is _the Angel of Death. He's coming for me! Please don't take me, don't take me when I'm _finally _back with them! Let me stay, oh God, let me stay!

I love them, I love them, I want things to change. Please... this can't be the end! This can't be over! Don't tell me this is the way things end up! Oh, God. No. I love them, I _need _them.

Don't take me - don't ...

* * *

**A/N: Review? -puppy dog eyes- pleaseee :)**


End file.
